Gibblet Goodbyes
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Parenting four young children aged six through nine while juggling a demanding career at NCIS sometimes creates a soul searching conflict within Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This story belongs to my Here and Now scenario.


Gibblet Goodbyes

"Really, Jethro," Dr. Donald -Ducky -Mallard chided, "You act as though I have issued orders for the express purpose of tormenting you. The opposite rings true. I simply want to keep you from turning this unfortunate injury into a handicap."

He opened the door to his friend's home and stepped back to allow Gibbs entry first.

NCIS team leader and agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs did, unhappily, and limped his way to the couch. With a glare toward Ducky he sank onto the sofa cushions and used both hands to elevate his leg onto the coffee table in front of him.

He barely restrained a groan. His knee throbbed.

No, his knee spit fire in staccato bursts of pain.

Obviously his body vehemently objected to running down criminals, chasing criminals, or cornering criminals.

Still, he could have continued on the job that afternoon, despite twisting his knee again. But the ever practical Ducky had nixed that idea, and the NCIS Director backed Ducky.

Firm in his decision, Ducky set his bag on the table and removed a hypodermic syringe and vial of painkiller. "You know the drill," he reminded as he swabbed an alcohol pad over Jethro's upper arm. "This will relax you and make you pretty sleepy, but at least you'll have a bit of a reprieve from the pain."

Jethro closed his eyes and waited until Ducky finished the injection before resting his head against the back of the sofa.

Ducky regarded his friend sympathetically. "Your team will manage without you for an afternoon. Young Anthony will lead them according to your standards and the others are pros at their jobs. You have nothing to fear."

"If anything catastrophic happens," Jethro grumbled, "you will regret insisting upon mollycoddling me over a minor twisted knee." When he heard Ducky turn the front door knob to leave he added petulantly, "You're the only Scotsman I have ever encountered with a flawed rationale."

Not at all insulted, Ducky smirked, "I believe I'm probably the only Scotsman with whom you've engaged in conversation. I'll check back on you this evening."

"Bye," Gibbs muttered. He listened to the outdoors sound of Ducky cranky the Morgan before he allowed himself to give way to the pull of the sedative.

 **Leroy Jethro Gibbs valued his work with NCIS and considered his position a character trait which helped define him. Even more importantly though, his role as father to four children constituted his top priority in life and the largest component of his being.**

So he responded to an assignment which would put him out of the country for a week with mixed feelings. The challenge of working undercover in the Netherlands as part of a government task force would allow him to utilize his specialized training and knowledge and would pair him with a good friend from the FBI, Tobias Fornell. On the other hand, missing seven days from the lives of six year old Abby, seven year old Tim, eight year old Kate, and nine year old Tony troubled him deeply.

He decided to speak with his four during supper. As their dad, he explained to them as much of his upcoming mission as he felt appropriate. The children remained silent but attentive throughout.

"So," he finished, bestowing a huge grin upon them. "You will enjoy a week with Mrs. Mallard and Ducky. I know how much you love spending time with them."

Abby frowned, fixated on the fact that he planned to leave. "Daddy, I don't want you to go anywhere. Please." She twisted one of her ponytails and regarded him with large eyes.

"I don't either," Tony added, green eyes uncertain and troubled.

Petite and ladylike, his oldest daughter Kate begged, "Stay, please, so we won't miss you."

Tim expanded, "Can somebody else go there besides you?" The little boy fidgeted, steepling his fingers in front of him.

Gibbs pushed his plate away and rested his arms on the table edge.

"Daddy remember that's bad manners to put your elbows on the table," Kate reminded him.

He removed his arms and responded teasingly, "Right, Princess. Good for you for keeping up with the family's etiquette. We don't want to act like wolves raised us."

Jethro leaned over and cut Tim's chicken cutlet into smaller pieces. Tim had stopped eating to study his father during the discussion of working abroad. "Go ahead and eat, Son."

"Cut mine, please," Abby requested. "And cut my broccoli trees too." She pushed her own plate to him and added, "But remember that I only like when you cut my food and not anybody else."

Jethro sighed. He understood her rationale. Anybody else meant the Mallards or any individual other than her father.

Gibbs grinned at Abby as he cut and clarified, "Did you hear me say the place I'm going is Holland? I bet Katie will share what she knows about the country of Holland since her class read _Hans Brinker_."

Kate perked up at the request. "People sometimes wear wooden shoes in Holland."

"I know something, Daddy," Tim raised his hand. "They have dams to hold water from spilling everywhere and flooding."

Abby's eyes widened and she turned to Jethro to tattle, "Tim said a bad word."

"Sounds that way, doesn't it? But we spell the word Tim just used d-a-m, and that one means a wall built to hold river water back. We have some pretty famous dams right here in the United States," Jethro clarified.

"Dam, dam, dam," Tony repeated with delight, eyes sparkling at the idea of his speech straddling naughty and nice words.

Jethro narrowed his eyes and Tony squeaked out one more "and dam…" before he halted with a smirk.

"Dike," Gibbs supplied. "Dike is another word for dam. Also, Holland grows the most beautiful tulip flowers of any country on the globe."

"My teacher said almost everyone in Holland rides bikes, even the grownups," Kate informed them. "People even sometimes buy groceries and carry them home on bikes."

"Correct," Gibbs confirmed before questioning practically, "Tony, do you want another glass of milk?"

"I'm ok," Tony responded. "I already drank two."

Three of his children possessed wonderful appetites and only Tim could truly fall into the category of a picky eater. Still, his youngest son continued to expand his palate, though mostly to please his father and not because he exhibited innate interest in doing so.

"I know something," Tony bragged. "There are windmills all over Holland and they can pump the water."

"Good call," Gibbs praised.

"Sometimes windmills help make electricity," Tim contributed.

His father nodded, "Correct, Son."

Abby recalibrated the conversation and turned the family's attention to practicalities. "Will our schoolbus driver know where to find us at the Mallards? Does he know how to drive there?"

Jethro reassured her, "Either Ducky or Mrs. Mallard will shuttle you to school and pick you up at the end of the day."

"Who will sign any important school papers or our homework logs?" Tim worried.

"I notified the school of the days I will be away, and your school will let Ducky or Mrs. Mallard sign for me."

"Well, can we play outside in the afternoon?" Abby asked.

"Of course! You play outside when you visit the Mallards normally. You play inside and you play in the yard there aleady."

"What about toys? Can we take our toys with us?" Kate quizzed.

Tony added, "And watch tv after we finish our homework?"

"Hold on, all of you," Gibbs instructed. "Nothing has changed from any other times when you have spent the night with the Mallards except that you will stay longer than two nights this time."

Abby's lip began to tremble. "How many nights?"

Somehow he had botched this whole announcement. "Come here, Abby," Jethro sighed.

The little girl slid out of her seat and Tim scrambled down behind her. Both children climbed onto his lap together. He repositioned Abby on one leg and Tim on the other.

"Daddy, what if I have a scary nightmare?" Tim whispered.

Kate overheard her brother. "I had a nightmare last week. Daddy, what happens if we get scared like that?"

Jethro pinched the bridge of his nose and streamlined his thoughts. "I did not intend to upset you four but I've obviously done so. The bottom line, though- I need to go because of my job. Because of my four fantastic kids the Agency generally keeps me close to home, but this assignment requires my training and my skills. Besides, the Mallards love having you and they want to help us with this. I will be back with you before you have a chance to miss me."

"I already miss you," Tony announced loyally. He pushed back his chair and crossed to his dad's seat, then stood at Jethro's side to hug him. "I'll miss when you practice football with me."

Kate scampered out of her own chair and approached her father from the opposite side. "I'll miss that you read to me at night and make voices in the stories."

"I'm gonna miss when you kiss me night night," Abby interjected.

Tim turned to see his father's face. "Daddy, I will miss you helping me make experiments to test."

The fatalistic tone of their voices caused Gibbs to shake his head ruefully. "Thank you, all of you, but you act like I will disappear once I leave here but in your hearts you know that would never, ever happen."

He reached up and tousled Kate and Tony's hair at the same time, making everyone giggle. "Now," he announced. "Let me tell you what I will miss about each of you while I work in the Netherlands." He shifted in his chair. "Did we already establish that sometimes people call Holland the Netherlands?" He patted Abby's leg. "First, I will miss Abby's hugs and kisses."

Abby tilted her head backwards and kissed him under the chin.

"Then I will certainly miss Tim helping to keep me on schedule so that I don't forget major events."

Tim regarded him thoughtfully. "Maybe I can just say it in my prayers and then God will help you hear it from me," he strategized helpfully.

Gibbs pulled him against his chest for a hug. "I believe that will do it. Good call, Son."

His attention turned to Kate. "Of course I will miss my Katie drawing me pictures to take to work." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"As for Tony," he wrapped an arm around the child's waist, "I will miss having him take the initiative to complete things before I tell him, like getting all of you to start homework or your chores."

Tony smiled at the compliment.

Gibbs glanced at the clock. "All right, everyone check the time. Go sit back down and finish supper so you can watch some television before bedtime. This trip to Holland won't take place for a couple of weeks, so we have time to think about what you will want to pack and time will allow me the chance to answer any more questions you have."

Half an hour later the Gunny stood with his back leaning against the sink and a cup of steaming coffee gripped in his hands.

Abby had trekked upstairs to bathe while the other children had gathered in the living room to watch a television show. Their bath turns would follow.

The father's mind wandered to the upcoming trip. Despite his gratitude at the generosity of the Mallards and his confidence in their care of his children during his absence he felt torn. These four had been born to him, after all, and were not the responsibility of either Mallard.

Nevertheless, his rational self reminded him that periodic breaks from each other proved healthy within all families. Jethro told himself he needed time every so often to indulge in adult interests. Besides, exposure to other adult caretakers would strengthen coping qualities in his children.

Despite his analysis, guilt continued to assail him. This trip required more than a few hours or even an entire day. This Holland assignment would snatch away an entire week.

He had to work to support them all, though.

Abby's return interrupted his thoughts. She descended the steps bathed and in her nightgown. Jethro sent Tim up next.

Tim.

Not having daily contact with his dad would disconcert the little boy. Just a couple of months earlier Tim had refused to sleep until his daddy made it home from an out of town assignment. Despite the presence of the family's regular sitter the seven year old had lain awake until Jethro came back into the house and went to check the kids. Finding Tim awake deeply troubled him. His heart ached worse when the little boy shared he wanted proof his daddy was safe before he could sleep.

Jethro didn't discuss the dangers of his job with the children, but they understood his role as an NCIS agent placed him in the ranks of military law enforcement. Enough information bombarded them from television, school, and peers that the four recognized their father's job put him in harm's way on a regular basis.

That proved especially tormenting for little Abby, whose creativity and imagination would provide a catalyst for night terrors a couple of nights each month.

Just last week she had woken from one in a panic. While he comforted her he managed to pinpoint the cause of the fear. Two police officers had visited her class that afternoon to warn the children about ploys kidnappers use. The police allowed their young audience to ask questions and in the discussion the dangers that law enforcement faced were covered.

Abby had fallen asleep worried that something would happen to Jethro.

Gibbs finally succeeded in getting her to fall back asleep and later fell into his own bed exhausted from the effort.

With seven nights away from her, odds of a nightmare occurring appeared probable. Jethro consoled himself that though he ranked first in her life, big brother Tony ranked second. If she couldn't have her father she would seek out her brother. Tony always soothed her, and if she crept to his room at night, he allowed her to snuggle with him until morning.

Even at nine Tony possessed an innate ability to think on his feet. For example, the week before the children crossed the street as they normally did to board their schoolbus. Gibbs shuddered at the memory. Despite the flashing lights and huge red _Stop_ signal on the bus a car barreled down the street. Tony stood just outside of the bus door while Abby and Tim had already boarded. But Kate had dashed back to the house to grab a textbook. She hurried to cross the street just as the racing car careened into her path.

Alert to her danger, Tony sprinted across the distance and tackled Kate, slamming both of them onto the road's edge.

The vehicle missed them by a scant six inches.

But Tony's quick thinking saved his sister.

Luckily, the only real damage was Kate's run over textbook.

The irresponsible driver never paused but kept speeding down the road.

Tony and the schoolbus driver managed together to recite enough of the license plate and car description to officers to lead to the arrest of the driver two hours later.

The gratitude Gibbs felt that his children had escaped injury filled his heart just as much as his pride in Tony's actions did.

Once she digested the news of the Holland trip Katie accessed the _H_ encyclopedia and pointed out facts and interesting tidbits about the country each night until he departed. Jethro listen attentively and indulgently. Kate was his researcher, the child who would pick one single topic and analyze and dissect it from different angles and perspectives.

 **Noises at the periphery of his mind brought Gibbs back to consciousness. He strategically kept his eyes closed while he gathered intel on his surroundings.**

He certainly recognized the voices.

Within less than a minute he discovered Tony, Kate, Tim and Abby had left work, stopped for takeout, and planned to serve supper shortly.

They bustled around each other in his kitchen.

Once he opened his eyes he noted the table had been set, drinks poured, and food transferred to serving bowls and platters.

Abby's gaze lit onto his and she squealed delightedly, "Just in time! We have supper all ready for your return to the land of the team."

Jethro struggled to sit up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Return?"

"Right. You really scared me today, Gibbs, realizing that your knee might stop you from getting away from a dangerous situation. You know you've been absent from us for a while today," she explained, then smiled knowingly. "Ducky gave you some sleepy time juice!"

Gibbs grabbed his knee and lowered his leg to the floor. Needles of pain shot through him in response and he waited for the worst to subside before he got to his feet.

Tony noticed him from the kitchen and silently came to his aid. Gibbs tried to shrug off the help but they both knew he needed it. "You have to depend on me sometime, Boss," Tony spoke softly.

"I already do," Gibbs placed a hand on the younger man's cheek. "You should already know that."

Tim produced a steaming cup of coffee and set it at Jethro's place. "I made a fresh pot for you, Boss," he assured Jethro. And Ducky said to tell you not to move around too much. You know Boss, I could….."

Jethro held up a hand. "It's ok Tim. There's nothing you can help me with at the moment."

Tim nodded. "One more thing. Ducky specifically said not to climb down those steps to the basement today."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Boss, I have to agree with Ducky on that. You need to rest your knee before…." Tim stammered.

"Quit worrying," Gibbs directed tersely, but softened the words with a slight smile.

Kate announced, "We're ready to eat, and Gibbs, will you just consider buying a recliner? That would be advantageous for you since you could rest your knee if you had one. Plenty of furniture stores carry them and I stopped in one this afternoon….."

Jethro interrupted, "Instead of working?"

Kate sighed but ignored the question. "and I will be happy to go with you to look at some."

Gibbs massaged his temples and softened his voice. "I'll let you know, Kate."

An hour passed before Tim and Kate excused themselves and Gibbs bade them goodbye.

Then a couple of hours later he said good night to Tony and Abby and carefully made his own way to his bedroom.

Sliding under the covers Jethro mentally reviewed his day and reflected upon his team's role in it and in his life.

He valued all of them.

One day their paths would segue, priorities would shift, or situations out of their control would put an end to his team.

Good byes proved inevitable and his practical outlook understood that.

But it wouldn't make future goodbyes any less painful.


End file.
